Languages
There are many languages spoken in the world. Here is a list of all languages (or at least, all known languages or languages large enough to have at least a few thousand speakers). Common Speakers: '''Almost everybody on the Material Plane speaks Common. There are many dialects and accents, which depends on the speaker. '''Grammar: '''Common has the same grammar and words as English. '''Thieves’ Cant (Ievesthiy’ Antcay) Speakers: '''This secret language is created and used by several criminal groups, and so many variants exist, although this is the most common one. '''Grammar: '''Thieves’ Cant has the same grammar and words as English, but the first few consonants are moved behind the word, and the first vowel +y is added. '''Dwarvish (Dvärgisk) Speakers: '''Dwarves obviously speak dwarvish, but other residents of Norethrope or Wessleland often speak it too, as well as creatures affiliated with dwarves. '''Grammar: '''Standard Dwarvish, which the mountain dwarves speak, has the same grammar and words as Swedish, but there are some dialects. Hill dwarves’ dialect is the same as Danish, the snow dwarves’ dialect is Norse, the sea dwarves have Icelandic, and the duergar speak Finnish. '''Elvish (Elvais) Speakers: '''Elves and other creatures of the forests of Deltile or Mediculo speak this language, as well as the firbolg. '''Grammar: '''Elvish has the same grammar and words as French, although the elves in Mediculo speak a dialect that sounds like Italian, and the sand elves speak Spanish. '''Druidic (Siadiurd) Speakers: '''Only druids speak this secret language. '''Grammar: '''Druidic has the same grammar and words as French, but all the individual words are written backwards. '''Gnomish (Gnomisch) Speakers: '''Gnomes speak Gnomish, but some of the halflings in Seasort dabble in it. '''Grammar: '''Gnomish has the same grammar and words as German. '''Halfling (Hobbit) Speakers: '''Halflings speak Halfling, but some of the gnomes in Seasort dabble in it. '''Grammar: '''Gnomish has the same grammar and words as Flemish Dutch. '''Giant (Reuzisch) Speakers: '''All giants and creatures related to giants speak Giant, as well as the goliath and firbolg. '''Grammar: '''Giant has the same grammar and words as Dutch. '''Goblin (Manóyar) Speakers: '''Goblins, hobgoblins, and bugbears speak Goblin, but the Aryzian humans speak it too. '''Grammar: '''Goblin has the same grammar and words as Hungarian. '''Orc (Ziemianinski) Speakers: '''Orcs speak Orc. '''Grammar: '''Orc has the same grammar and words as Polish. '''Vedalken Speakers: '''Vedalken speak Vedalken. '''Grammar: '''Vedalken has the same grammar and words as Scottish English. '''Loxodon (Tootootoot) Speakers: '''Only Loxodon can speak Loxodon because of the toot sounds. '''Grammar: '''Loxodon consists entirely of toot sounds. '''Thri-Kreen (Klik-Kleek) Speakers: '''Only thri-kreen speak this language, because of the difficulty other races have with its clicking sounds. '''Grammar: '''Thri-kreen consists entirely of click sounds. '''Merfolk (Bluuuamuaak’uun) Speakers: '''Merfolk is spoken mainly by the Merfolk and merrow. '''Grammar: '''Merfolk has the same grammar and words as Maya, but all vowels have a “u” before them and every first consonant becomes “blu”. '''Sahuagin (Suay’uus) Speakers: The sahuagin speak sahuagin, strangely also to communicate with sharks. Grammar: '''Sahuagin has the same grammar and words as Maya, but all vowels have a “u” before them and the last and first consonants become an “s”. '''Yuan-ti (Coatluatl) Speakers: '''Only the yuan-ti speak this language, because people see it as cursed. '''Grammar: '''Yuan-ti has the same grammar and words as Nahuatl. '''Kenku (Cawcalliuatl) Speakers: '''Kenku speak kenku, but Sutherners are also pretty good at it. '''Grammar: '''Kenku has the same grammar and words as Nahuatl, but the first syllable becomes “caw” if the word is longer than three letters. '''Anurian (Maakw kw’aan) Speakers: '''Anurian is the language spoken by Bullywug and Grung, but the Kryooles speak it too, after they were invaded by them. '''Grammar: '''Anurian has the same grammar and words as Maya, but every vowel is an “a” and all consonants except the first few become “kw”. '''Khenra (Khenracpe) Speakers: '''The khenra speak this language, but it is also popular among sand elves. '''Grammar: '''Khenra has the same grammar and words as Coptic Egyptian. '''Grekian (Grekika) Speakers: '''Grekian is spoken by an array of creatures, including minotaurs, satyrs, cyclopses, and hydras. '''Grammar: '''Grekian has the same grammar and words as Greek. '''Gnoll (Yeenollika) Speakers: '''Gnolls and demons affiliated with them speak Gnoll. '''Grammar: '''Gnoll has the same grammar and words as Ancient Greek, but every first vowel in a word becomes “hi” and every first consonant in a word becomes “yee”. '''Undercommon (Chyaanal Chluum’un) Speakers: '''Various inhabitants of the Underdark speak Undercommon, like kuo-toa, drow, and duergar. '''Grammar: '''Undercommon has the same grammar and words as Maya, but every word has a “cht” (vowel) or “ch” (consonant) before them. '''Troglodyte (Groyaan Grolu’un) Speakers: '''Troglodytes speak troglodyte. '''Grammar: '''Troglodyte has the same grammar and words as Maya, but every word has a “gr” (vowel) or “gro” (consonant) before them, and it loses the last two letters. '''Abyssal (Chtonika) Speakers: '''Demons and various demonic creatures speak Abyssal. '''Grammar: '''Abyssal has the same grammar and words as Ancient Greek. '''Infernal (Diabole) Speakers: '''Devils and people making deals with the devil speak Infernal. '''Grammar: '''Infernal has the same grammar and words as Latin. '''Celestial (Tili’brit) Speakers: '''Celestials and holy creatures speak this sacred language. '''Grammar: '''Celestial has the same grammar and words as Hebrew. '''Draconic (Lóng Rén) Speakers: '''Speakers of Draconic include dragons, draconic creatures, and wizards, as many ancient texts are written in this language. '''Grammar: '''Draconic has the same grammar and words as Chinese (Mandarin). '''Sylvan (Bosquego) Speakers: '''Inhabitants of the forest and all fey creatures speak Sylvan. '''Grammar: '''Sylvan has the same grammar and words as Gaelic. '''Deep Speech (Deegehei Sxekhoemeneo) Speakers: 'This language is really difficult to master for any creature who isn’t an intelligent aberration. '''Grammar: '''Deep Speech has the same grammar and words as English, but in the word it takes ''n steps, equal to the number of the letter you’re on, further in the word, and also adds the ''n''th number further in the alphabet after that letter. '''Primordial (Suku’un) Speakers: '''All elemental creatures speak this language, but it is popular among scholars to learn Primordial as well. '''Grammar: '''Primordial has the same grammar and words as Maya, but every dialect of Primordial has its alterations. In '''Aquan (Jua’uun), all vowels have a “u” before them. In Auran (Loik’oun), all vowels have an “o” before them. In Ignan (Kaafk’ufn), all vowels have an “f” behind them. In Terran (Tluum’un), all nouns have a “g” (vowel) or a “t” (consonant) before them. Saurian (Zayasa) '''Speakers: '''The ancient Saurians speak this language. No written records exist. '''Grammar: '''Saurian has the same grammar and words as Sanskrit.